Kebenaran
by lilu-h210896
Summary: Snape mendengar suara, suara yang akrab di telinganya.


**Kebenaran**

Lilu-Herlambang

Severus Snape membuka matanya, yang terlihat untuk pertama kali hanyalah cahaya temaram, cahaya yang menenangkan hati.

Terakhir kali, ia teringat, ia sedang berada di Shrieking Shack, bersama Pangeran Kegelapan, dan Nagini—ular yang membunuhnya, dengan lehernya yang nyaris terputus, dan—Potter.

Ia terbangun, matanya yang hitam menjelajah daerah sekelilingnya. Ini, Spinner's End. Begitu bersih dan segar, seingatnya rumahnya gelap dan suram, bercat hitam dan sudah sedikit terkelupas.

Ia berjalan, mengelilingi rumahnya. Masih terlihat baru di matanya, ia masih mengingat taman, tempat ia bertemu Lily. Ia duduk di ayunannya, mengayunnya pelan. Masih berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Ia melihat sekelebat cahaya putih di ujung jalan Spinner's End, kelebat cahaya putih itu makin lama makin jelas, mendekatinya. Ia mengenalinya, dengan Jenggot panjangnya, postur tubuhnya yang termasuk tinggi, dan pakaiannya masih pakaian dimana saat ia membunuhnya, pakaian yang sama.

"Severus—"

Snape mendengar suara, suara yang akrab di telinganya.

"Severus, lama tidak berjumpa!"

"—Prof—Profesor Dumbledore"

Albus Dumbledore, duduk di ayunan sebelahnya, ia menepuk punggung Snape.

"Panggil saja aku Albus seperti biasanya, Severus…"

"Oh—baiklah, Albus—seperti apa maumu,"

"di—dimana ini?"

"Ini adalah Limbo—alam sebelum kematian. Tentunya kau tahu itu, Severus?"

Snape melihatnya sejenak, membandingkannya dengan Albus Dumbledore yang ia kenal. Tangannya sudah tidak menghitam lagi—seperti terakhir kalinya ia bertemu.

"Saya tahu, tetapi—tetapi saya belum pernah melihatnya, apalagi mengalaminya—kau tentu tahu dan Nagini...," ia menyentuh lehernya, "menggigitku, tepat disini, leherku. Aku pasti tak akan bisa diselamatkan, Albus?"

"Nagini ya? Aku belum pernah melihat Nagini menggigit orang—kecuali Arthur, entahlah Severus, lupakan saja," Dumbledore menghela nafasnya,"Apakah ada yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku—maksudku, sesuatu yang tidak sempat kauucapkan ketika aku masih hidup?"

Suara sungai bergemericik di sebelahnya, pohon-pohon yang rindang bergoyang pelan, tertiup angin. Snape terdiam,"tentu saja ada—maksudku,—kau tahu—" suaranya tercekat,"aku—"

"Yang berhubungan dengan permohonan maaf, mungkin?"

Severus terdiam. _Jadi Dumbledore sudah mengetahuinya, buat apa aku mengatakannnya? _batin Snape.

"Oh betul ternyata? Apa yang selama ini selalu kau pikirkan ketika—" Dumbledore terdiam sejenak, "—menghadiri pemakamanku? Kalau tak salah, di sebelah Centaurus?"

"Ya..."

Severus terdiam dan menunduk. Dumbledore berdiri dari ayunannya, menghampiri Snape.

"Kau tahu, Severus, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri—" Dumbledore menatap Snape, "Kau tentu butuh tempat untuk bersandar, dan kau tidak menyadarinya, pikiran itu menumpuk di kepalamu, kau menutup pikiranmu."

"Percayalah kepada temanmu, Severus."

"A—maksudku, Tentang kejadian itu—maksudku,—" Snape terdiam sesaat, tetapi ia tidak melanjutkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak." Ujar Dumbledore, memeluk Snape, memberi kasih sayang seolah dia anaknya, "lampiaskan saja kekesalanmu, kesedihanmu, kau akan aman di Hogwarts."

Pertama kalinya, Snape menangis. Menumpahkan kekesalannya selama ini, kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendongak menatap Dumbledore, "Maaf—maafkan aku, Pro—Profesor Dumb—maksudku, Albus..."

"Maaf?" tanya Dumbledore pelan, "Maaf untuk apa Severus? Untuk kejadian waktu itu?" Snape mengangguk kaku, dengan wajah berlinangan air mata, "Itu memang rencana kita—kau tahu, daripada Bella yang baik yang membunuhku? Mempermainkan makanannya sebelum menyantap?"

Dumbledore tersenyum, senyum yang selalu diberikannya.

Suasana hening untuk sementara, Snape masih tetap menangis, di pelukan Dumbledore. Ia menumpahkan luluh kesahnya setelah Dumbledore tidak ada, bagaimana ia dimusuhi, sampai ketika ia digigit Nagini.

"Lord Voldemort, sebetulnya sudah nyaris sempurna rencana kita—kau tahu..."

"Maafkan aku—aku tidak berhasil membunuh Nagini saat itu, Albus..."

"Tugasmu yang itu sudah digantikan orang lain, Severus. Yang membunuh Nagini adalah Neville, Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu...," ia bergumam pelan, "lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Pangeran Kege—maksudku—Voldemort, dan Ha—maksudku, Potter?" Ia terdiam sejenak, " Apakah, ia—Potter mati?"

"Ah, Harry! Tidak, Severus, ia tidak mati. Lord Voldemort yang mati."

"Pangeran Kege—maksudku—V—Voldemort, mati?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya, Severus. Kau mau bertemu dengannya? Dan, kau mau bertemu Lily?"

"Buat apa aku bertemu dengannya, Albus. Dia tidak akan memaafkanku..."

"Tunggu saja dan lihat, Severus."

Snape mematung, mendengar suara itu. Suara cinta pertamanya—Lily—bahkan sampai sekarang, ia masih menyukainya. Kelebat putih dari ujung jalan, berubah menjadi sosok manusia, perempuan. Ia mengenalinya—Lily.

"Hi Sev!" katanya riang.

"Li—Lily, kau—kau benar-benar Lily Evans yang itu?"

"Tentu saja aku Lily Evans, Severus, dan, apa maksudmu dengan yang itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa.." Severus terdiam sebentar.

"Kau menjaga anakku dengan baik, Severus. Aku berterimakasih padamu."

"Maksud—maksudmu? Aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik, membentaknya dan—Detensi,..."

"Kau menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Kelebat putih muncul lagi, kali ini, ada tiga. Kelebat-kelebat itu mulai jelas, terlihatlah wajah tampan James Potter, Sirius Black, dan Remus Lupin.

"Aku juga merasa demikian, kau menjaganya dengan baik, Severus."

"P—Potter? Sirius Black? Remus Lupin—kau juga disini?"

"Ya, sejam setelah kau." Kata Lupin singkat, "dan aku pikir kau tidak perlu menyebutkan nama lengkap kami satu per satu."

Snape tersenyum sinis, "baiklah Lupin!" Ia menengok kembali ke James—maksudku, Potter, "mengapa?"

"Kau mengawasinya dimana-mana Severus, dengan pertaruhan nyawamu." Katanya pelan, "aku sudah tidak bisa mengawasinya lagi, Severus."

Severus terdiam, memang, James sudah tidak bisa mengawasi Harry lagi, karena dia sudah mati. Apakah dengan alasan itu dia menitipkannya padaku? Batin Snape.

Terdengar kecipak kecil dari sungai, semua menengok kesana. Aku ikut menengok, penasaran. Kira-kira ada sekitar empat perahu.

"Ah, jemputan kita sudah datang, Severus." Kata James pelan

Aku memandang sekeliling—sekali lagi, aku melihat perahu kecil, seperti perahu yang mengantarkannya ke Hogwarts dulu, dengan seorang pendayung dan lilin. Sungai itu tidak begitu deras, namun cukup lebar untuk dua perahu.

"Nah—" kata Sirius melompat kedalam perahu, "ayo kita berangkat!"

James menopang istrinya—Lily untuk naik ke kano itu, tapi entah kenapa Severus merasa tidak pantas, semuanya tersenyum untuknya, begitu baik kepadanya—setelah apa yang ia lakukan semasa lalu.

Lily menoleh, melihatku tetap duduk di ayunan itu. Ia turun lagi, menghampiriku, beserta Dumbledore dan James.

"Oh ayolah Sev, ada apa?"

"A—aku merasa…. Tidak pantas…"

"Atas apa yang kaulakukan semasa hidupmu?"

Snape terdiam, membetulkan pernyataan Lily dihatinya.

"Hey kalian, lihat! Tidak ada nama Severus Snape disini!"

"Maksudmu?" Dumbledore melihat selebaran yang diberikan pendayung kano itu, "Betul, tidak ada..." Dumbledore terdiam sesaat, lalu ia menghampiriku, "Berarti, Severus, kau belum mati."

"Jadi—aku harus ke neraka? Atau, kembali—" ia tercekat, "ke dunia?"

"Kembali, kuduga." kata James.

"Ini peralihan untuk ke surga, Severus. Kau tidak bisa pergi ke neraka dari sini." Jelas Dumbledore pelan.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Severus, walau hanya dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini."

"Tolong titip salamku untuknya—Harry, dan jagalah dia, Severus. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..."

"Maafkan aku, semuanya."

Mereka semua naik ke atas kano itu, masih melambaikan tangannya, sampai mereka menghilang dipandanganku.

Cahaya itu, Spinner's End menghilang, meredup. Mataku terbuka perlahan, mencari tahu, terasa tetesan air di tanganku, bukan aku—pastinya. Mataku terbuka semakin lebar, mata hitamku mengawasi keadaan sekeliling, siapa kira-kira yang ingin menangisi Profesor Snape ini? Batin Snape. Ia melihat sesosok pria, duduk disebelahnya.

"Potter..."

Aku terbaring di sebuah kasur di Shrieking Shack

"Pro—Profesor Snape? Anda hidup kembali? Anda—Anda selamat?"

Aku tersenyum singkat, "Ya."

Harry terlonjak senang, otomatis ia langsung memelukku. Ruangan ini menjadi hening sesaat, Severus Snape meneteskan air matanya. _Jadi, itu bukan mimpi..._pikirnya.

"Aku kembali..."

**The End of the Story**

A/N:

Nyueeeeeee…………. Gimana fic ke—ngitung dulu—lima ku ini? Bagus? Ini lanjutannya dari fic ke empat ku, menyesal. Judulnya ga bagus-bagus banget ya? —nangis— yah, begitulah... mind to review?


End file.
